


Honey spider

by ka_mai



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Didn't anyone say they knew I looked a lot like you<br/>Honey spider, yeah</p>
    </blockquote>





	Honey spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/gifts).



> Didn't anyone say they knew I looked a lot like you  
> Honey spider, yeah

Утром Ватануки вытряхивает из кровати пауков.  
Пауки разбегаются во все стороны, шмыгают в щели, Мару и Моро с визгом улепётывают из спальни, а потом где-то в районе кухни на два голоса жалуются Моконе на «жутких, жутких тварей».  
Ватануки вздыхает. У леди Дзёрогумо странные представления о выражении симпатии.

В следующий раз Паучиха приходит в первую ночь полнолуния, будто подгадав время, когда Мугецу разморён, и ленив, и почти не вылезает из запасной трубки, вытянувшись внутри пушистой жёлтой макарониной. Ватануки не чувствует опасности и не будит лиса. Ватануки и сам теперь может о себе позаботиться, а ещё он представляет Мокону в роли защитника, почему-то в средневековых доспехах самурая, направляющего на врага нагинату и грозно рычащего, – в общем, Ватануки совершенно несерьёзно относится к визитам Дзёрогумо, которая когда-то похитила Зашики Вараши и съела его собственный глаз.  
Он всё думает над тем, что Паучиха спросила, когда получила жемчужину яобикуни, и о том, что сказала сама яобикуни. «Останешься ли ты человеком, или превратишься в такого, как мы?»  
Ватануки не уверен, что ответ действительно важен.

Дзёрогумо пьёт сладкое сливовое вино, но смотрит на Ватануки – и не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы угадать, о чём она думает. Его кровь слаще вина, кому, как не ей, знать. Ватануки улыбается.  
Он ходит по канату между миром людей и миром духов, и ему это нравится. Не хочется отказываться ни от пустоты под ногами, ни от неба над головой. Ватануки чувствует себя узлом в паутине, связывающей две стороны. Он отдал Дзёрогумо красную жемчужину и красную кровь, а взамен получил кольцо-напёрсток, которое отдал Домеки – чтобы Домеки мог стрелять в таких, как Дзёрогумо. Всё связано, и нет ничего случайного.  
Дзёрогумо уже сидит у него на коленях, прижимаясь всё теснее, и говорит:  
– Как насчёт ещё одной сделки? Мне есть, чем заплатить.  
Она ведёт удлинившимся ногтем по его шее, след от прошлой царапины давно затянулся – но воспоминание о горячем прикосновении языка осталось таким же ярким, словно это произошло вчера.   
Ватануки думает, что пора бы смутиться, или сказать какую-то глупость, или отстраниться и сделать вид, что он не понял, – в конце концов, у него никогда никого не было. Лет десять назад – да, наверное, десять – он очень тайно и очень невинно мечтал, что его первый раз будет с Химавари-тян. Этим летом она выходит замуж.  
Пора бы смутиться – но зачем? Всё происходящее кажется ему естественным, у Дзёрогумо тёплые руки и мягкие губы, она зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке, и по спине ползут мурашки. Это совершенно естественно – маленькая тайна, удовольствие, разделённое на двоих. Не имеет никакого значения, что она – древний и недобрый дух, а он – хозяин волшебного Магазина желаний.   
Ладонь Дзёрогумо скользит за ворот юкаты, она шепчет на ухо:  
– Вопреки расхожему мнению, меня стоило назвать не шлюхой, а соблазнительницей. Я опутываю мужчин, когда они совсем разомлеют. Ты видишь разницу? Я съедаю их раньше, чем подарить желаемое.  
Ватануки думает – лет десять назад я бы отшатнулся, возможно, с криком. Сейчас он лучше понимает, что такое правда мира духов. Ещё он думает: я мог бы сейчас закрыть ей рот рукой, наложить печать и сделать так, чтобы мой давно растворившийся правый глаз вышел из её тела и вернулся ко мне.  
Ватануки знает, что в силах это сделать, – и именно поэтому не делает.  
Он закрывает ей рот рукой, и Дзёрогумо касается пальцев кончиком языка и прикусывает костяшки, так, что внутри пробегают искры навроде тех, которые творит Громовой зверь.  
Острый прохладный ноготь вспарывает кожу на шее, она приникает губами и слизывает сладкие солёные капли, но это совсем не больно. Это естественно – как и то, что потом она развязывает его пояс и стягивает юкату с плеч, а Ватануки снимает с неё платье – оно опадает на постель с лёгким шорохом, словно распавшийся кокон, словно сухие крылья выпитого пауком насекомого.  
Дзёрогумо – живая, настоящая, очень красивая – совсем как человеческая женщина. Она опасна, но любая женщина опасна, когда занимается любовью.   
Всё получается легко, этому ритуалу уже тысячи лет, Ватануки неопытен, а Дзёрогумо – наоборот, и этого хватит в качестве платы. Она направляет его руки и опускается сверху, её вздох, его стон звучат как часть заклинания. У Дзёрогумо глаза чёрные, будто колодцы, но Ватануки кажется, что он видит синий отблеск в глубине. Она скользит вверх-вниз, пока он гладит её бёдра и несмело касается губами маленьких розовых сосков, и всё это горячо, приятно, остро, таинственно и правильно – как для духов, так и для людей.  
Вся разница между небом и пустотой – откуда смотреть. Она невелика.

Утром Ватануки вытряхивает из кровати пауков.  
Днём он смотрит, как над развешенными на просушку простынями летают, серебрясь в лучах мартовского солнца, осенние паутинки.  
Вечером Дзёрогумо приходит снова.


End file.
